Stars
by Krastel
Summary: Elrond calls for the fellowship...but why???


Disclaimer: lord of the rings does not belong to me...so go away  
  
"I still dont understand why we're doing to this!" Uoko complained loudly. "Why cant you guys just go and I'll stay here. I mean, I'll just end up laughing at his at his forhead anyway!"  
  
Gandalf rolled his eyes, "Just deal with it Uoko, we probably wont be there long."  
  
The fellowship walked down one of the long hallways of Rivendell. Elrond had sent a urgent message not to long ago saying that he was in desperate need of their help. So everyone had to stop their quest to find Frodo and Sam and destroy them, evil sinister laugh and go all the way back to Rivendell to see what was wrong with Elrond.  
  
"I'm tired!" Krastel whined. "Cant Elrond wait? We've been walking for hours!"  
  
"We're almost there." Legolas said.  
  
And they were, they turned the corner and were in front of a large, wooden door. Aragorn knocked impatiently. Soon, the door opened and a elf guard's face could be seen. He gave a sigh of relief as he looked at the fellowship.  
  
"Ah, its good to see you, Elrond has been waiting." He opened the large door all the way and everyone either gasped or took a step back.  
  
"What happened?" Krastel screamed. They all walked in slowly with their eyes wide. Elrond sat on a chair and if you didn't look at his head, he looked perfectly normal. But his forhead was 30 times the size it was before. Blue veins could be seen on both sides, pumping furiously. about 10 guards struggled to hold his large cranium up.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here!" He said in a thick, deep voice.  
  
"What has happened Elrond?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Elrond frowned and wrinkles formed all over his head, "It was horrible!" He screamed, "A witch named Bob came and cursed me with the ever-growing forhead. He said it would fit my large ego and that next time I should think before being ugly." He screamed a few...interesting phrases about Bob, then stared at the fellowship. "You must help me! Please! You must find the giant chicken and bring him to me so that I may sacrifice him and cure this unhealthy head of mine."  
  
Uoko started to giggle, "There is no cure on this, or any other planet, that could cure your head!"  
  
Elrond started yelping like a dog. "I will kill you!" He hissed.  
  
Aragorn stood in front of Uoko, "Dont even touch her." He growled while taking out his sword.  
  
Elrond cackled evilly, "I can not be killed!" He stood up a little, "I shall always live!!!! ALWAYS!" he stood up all the way so the guards couldn't support his head. At first everyone thought that he was fine, but then his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, his head squashed the rest of his body into paste, then the head itself tipped over and exploded. Legolas and Aragorn covered Krastel and Uoko from the brains and blood. When they turned back, the walls and ceiling were covered in Elrond brains. The guards stared with their eyes wide, as did the fellowship. Pippin was the first to speak, "Can we go now?"  
  
Gandalf nodded, "Yes. Yes we can."  
  
So everyone left.  
  
=+=+==+==+===  
  
"That was so cool!" Uoko said. Aragorn nodded in agreement and held her close.  
  
"Yeah, and just think of it! We'll never have to deal with him again! He's gone." He said with a smirk. Uoko laughed and hugged the rider.  
  
"I love you" She said into his chest.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered into her hair.  
  
am i good or what!  
  
====+====+====+==  
  
"That was weird!" Krastel said with a shiver.  
  
"Yeah...oh well, he was dumb anyway." Legolas shrugged and hugged Krastel. "Are you ok?" He asked the princess.  
  
"Yeah...." She broke the hug and walked towards the balcony, the stars shown brightly against the dark blue sky. Leggie came up from behind and hugged her around the waist.  
  
"No worries" He whispered into her ear. She smiled and held onto his hands, "I love you Leggie!"  
  
He kissed her cheek, "I love you too." And together they watched the stars.  
  
THE END  
  
ok, umm....This one was a little sappy but, well, WHATEVER ^_^  
  
sorry Uoko's ending wasn't that good..its kinda hard to make a cutie ending when you're not really in it -_-* I'll do better next time! I promise...please review! 


End file.
